Organizations, businesses and systems (e.g., customer services and contact centers) that record interactions with customers or other entities typically need to maintain a clear correlation between their recorded interactions and the customers, users or end-users who were recorded. Recorded interaction may be of any type, e.g., voice, video or chat. In addition, a list or an association of recorded interactions of a user or customer is highly desired by businesses and systems that record interactions with customers.
Today, many businesses and systems that record interactions with customers have a large amount of legacy data that includes recorded interactions that are not associated with customers, users or end-users. For example, it may be that when a recording of an interaction was made the recoding was not associated with a customer and therefore, a database may include or store a recording that cannot be linked, associated or connected with a specific customer or user.